Amour Fraternel, Amitié Eternelle
by Psychadelia Child
Summary: spoilers tome 7 / La guerre est finie. Lord Voldemort et ses sbires, vaincus. Tout le monde pleure ses morts. Même Harry Potter. Plus orphelin que jamais, il se rendra bien vite compte qu'il n'est pas seulement l'Élu. Mais aussi un frère aimé.


**AMOUR FRATERNEL, AMITIE ETERNELLE**

_RÉSUMÉ : (spoilers tome 7) La guerre est finie. Lord Voldemort et ses sbires, vaincus. Tout le monde pleure ses morts. Même Harry Potter. Plus orphelin que jamais, il se rendra bien vite compte qu'il n'est pas seulement l'Élu. Mais aussi un frère._

_

* * *

_

« Harry ! Harry ! Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« J'ai besoin de m'isoler, Hermione. »

« T'isoler ? Et pourquoi donc ? On a besoin de toi dans la Grande Salle ! »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Tu ne crois pas ? Harry, Fred est mort ! Tu ne crois pas que Ron et Ginny méritent un peu de soutien ? »

« … »

« Harry ! »

« Pas maintenant. »

Hermione était sidérée. Comment son ami pouvait réagir comme ça alors que Ginny était effondrée ? Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête pour qu'il se montre à ce point égoïste ? Et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas au moins ralentir le pas ? Autant de questions qui restaient en suspension. Et pourtant, elle continuait à le suivre aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il voulait la fuir. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Et il venait de subir une épreuve que nul autre ne pouvait imaginer !

« Et tu comptes aller où ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Il mentait. Un vrai petit mensonge. Harry savait où il voulait et devait aller. Il voulait retourner là où tout avait commencé. Là où on lui avait fait cette cicatrice. Il venait de les venger. Il venait de leur rendre justice. Il voulait les sentir comme la dernière fois, il y a à peine une heure, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il voulait être présent pour ses parents comme ils l'avaient été pour lui. Mais pourquoi diable Hermione ne s'arrêtait donc pas de le suivre ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui laisser cette solitude tant de fois désiré ? Il ne courrait plus aucun risque, maintenant. Il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Bien sûr, il devrait être en train d'offrir ses condoléances à chaque famille ayant perdu un être cher. Mais avait-il reçu de sincères condoléances, lui ? Jamais. Pas une seule fois en dix-sept ans. Il se mit à penser à Ginny. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle suivait le corps sans vie de Fred, le visage fermé et parsemé de larmes qui roulaient et apparaissaient à ne plus finir. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette image il ne l'avait même pas prise dans ses bras alors que son frère avait péri par sa faute – même si tout le monde soutenait le contraire. Mais elle s'était montrée tellement courageuse qu'il songeait alors qu'elle pouvait encore tenir quelques heures sans lui. De toute façon, la famille Weasley avait besoin de se recueillir. Harry ressentait trop de culpabilité pour l'instant pour pouvoir tenir tous ces regards larmoyants. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les poignées de mains chaleureuses, les tapes amicales et les remerciements. Il était leur sauveur. Le sauveur d'une communauté toute entière. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sentiment misérable qui le hantait. Toutes ces vies ôtées par sa simple existence. Mais quand il en parlait à Ron ou Hermione, ils réfutaient catégoriquement cette idée. A croire qu'il était le seul à penser que sa mort à l'état de nourrisson aurait facilité bien des choses. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il allait prendre du temps à se remettre mais il devait partir de ce lieu le plus vite possible. L'état de Poudlard n'apaisait en rien son état mental. Même s'il était engourdi par la fatigue et que chaque pas qu'il faisait était un risque d'écroulement immédiat, Harry continuait son périple. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir Hermione, toujours derrière lui. Poudlard n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Cet endroit qui l'avait fait tant rêvé autrefois n'était plus qu'une place où la pire bataille jamais connue s'était livrée. Mais au moins, dans quelques années, les sorcières et sorciers de premier cycle pourront de nouveau venir étudier ici, en toute sécurité. Mais pour le moment, Poudlard n'était qu'un morceau de pierre qui fallait remettre sur pied.

« Harry, s'il te plait ! »

La voix d'Hermione lui paraissait tellement lointaine, mais eut le chic de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il accélérait alors la marche, malgré son épuisement, tout en croisant les doigts qu'elle se fatigue avant lui. Mais à en croire les bruissements de feuille, ce n'était pas tout à faire gagné.

« Je sais que tu es chamboulé, Harry. On l'est tous. Mais, pour l'amour du ciel, s'il te - »

« J'ai dit : pas maintenant, Hermione ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement et son amie s'arrêta simultanément.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir. Personne ne le sait. Ces gens, dans la Grande Salle, ne sont pas les seuls à avoir perdu un être cher. Pire, encore, ils sont meurtris à cause de moi ! »

« Mais comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Tu viens de tuer Voldemort, Harry ! Ces gens ne sont pas morts par ta faute ! _Ils te soutenaient !_ Ils croyaient en toi ! Le fait que tu as anéanti Voldemort est la preuve même qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien ! »

Malgré ces mots qui pouvaient en contenter la plupart, Harry poussa un long soupir agacé qui en démontrait bien long sur sa pensée et encore plus sur ses sentiments qui restent inchangés.

« J'ai besoin d'être auprès de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi la première fois, Hermione. J'aimerai, moi aussi, pouvoir pleurer mes morts, ma famille et faire le deuil une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« C'est donc ça ? Tu comptes aller sur… sur la tombe de tes parents, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le ton qu'Hermione s'était calmé et avait baissé d'un grade. C'était presque un simple murmure, une parole qui se voulait aussi claire que douce. Harry la maudissait d'être aussi clairvoyante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle comprenne tout dans la seconde qui suit ? « _C'est Hermione Granger, voyons !_ » lui susurra une petite voix intérieure. Bien sûr. C'était Hermione Granger. Il se serait retrouvé de Neville que ça ne lui aurait pas forcément sauté aux yeux. Mais là, c'était Hermione Granger.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

Hermione s'était rapprochée d'un pas. Ses doutes avaient été dissipés par le silence de son ami. Harry secoua la tête.

« Hors de question. »

« Harry, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te savoir seul là-bas. »

« _Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que ces dernières heures ? Ce n'est pas comme si un serpent déguisé en vieille femme m'attendait de nouveau._ » pensa Harry. Cependant, il garda cette petite réflexion pour lui, qu'il masqua d'un soupir las. Il était vraiment épuisé et n'avait aucun courage de plus pour se battre contre Hermione. Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons pour poursuivre sa route, son amie le suivant de près. De toute évidence, elle avait prit de nouveau son silence pour quelque chose de positif. De toute façon, Harry n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'elle aurait lâché l'affaire aussi rapidement – même s'il l'avait sincèrement espéré. Maintenant qu'elle savait où il comptait se rendre, pourquoi l'écouterait-elle ? Elle était peut-être brillante mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était très butée quand il s'agissait d'atteindre ses objectifs. Il préférait alors se dire que son amie était persévérante et déterminée. Tout simplement. Même s'il aurait fini la route seul, rien ne lui aurait assuré qu'Hermione n'allait pas transplaner à sa suite. Le résultat aurait donc été le même. Autant conserver le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour se rendre là où il voulait aller.

Quand ils atteignirent une lugubre clairière de la Forêt Interdite – l'endroit même où il avait vu les dragons de la première tâche lors de sa quatrième année – Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Hermione était toujours là, les joues rosies par cette marche qui semblait avoir sa longueur multipliée par deux, voire trois, quand on venait de subir une véritable torture mentale. Etrangement, Harry se sentait plutôt en forme, malgré ses muscles engourdis. Mais ce fut dans un geste déterminé qu'il tendit sa main vers Hermione, qui leva les yeux vers lui avant d'esquiver un sourire et de l'attraper. Et ce fut dans un plop! sourd que les deux amis furent absorbés par le gouffre au niveau du nombril.

Une fois leurs pieds de nouveau sur le sol, Harry eut un léger tournis. Hermione chancela brièvement et il la regarda de façon inquiète. Inquiétude qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand son amie lui fit un fin sourire pour le rassurer. Ils étaient fatigués et le transplanage n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à accomplir dans un tas de fatigue pareil.

Le décor de la vieille clairière avait été remplacé par le charmant quartier de Godric's Hollow. La neige avait fondu depuis bien longtemps, laissant place aux chemins faits de dalles et de pierres grossièrement taillées. Les maisons étaient portées sur des gros bouts de bois qui s'étaient durci et façonné en fonction du temps qui passait. C'était un lieu qui semblait conviviale, rassurant et plein de charme. Harry trouvait tout ce qu'il voyait merveilleux. Rien que parcourir de nouveau les rues que ses parents avaient sûrement fréquentés lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il songea à sa mère, ses longs cheveux roux virevoltant joyeusement sur son dos, tenant son fils dans ses bras, près de son cœur, de façon protectrice. Puis à son père, souriant et faisant un signe de la main à chaque passant qu'il croisait. Parfois, ils se seraient arrêtés et le voisinage se serait régalé devant les grands yeux verts de cet enfant si adorable. Ensuite, ils se seraient réfugiés dans le café du coin, à l'extérieur, faisant bien attention que leur poupon ne soit pas en plein soleil. Des bonheurs simples dont il ne se rappellerait. La seule image qui lui restait d'eux était la forme platonique dans la Forêt Interdite et dans le Miroir du Riséd. Et les quelques photos jaunies qu'il avait toujours au fond de son sac.

Harry s'arracha de ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les grilles du cimetière. Il observa un moment Hermione, qui lui faisait un sourire d'encouragement. Cependant, il n'entra pas immédiatement.

« Tu n'as pas peur que Ron s'inquiète de ton absence ? »

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules.

« Il est avec sa famille. Je préfère les laisser se recueillir en paix. »

« Et moi, je ne peux pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur pour te soutenir, Harry. »

Puis, Hermione glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry.

« Enfin, maintenant, si. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur depuis le début de leur relation mais l'entendre dire était différent. Il n'y avait aucune ambigüité entre eux, aucun malentendu. Ce n'était que de l'amitié fraternelle et sincère. Que Ron ait pu croire le contraire le dépassait. Bien sûr, Hermione était une fille brillante qui s'était embellit durant les années. Mais jamais il n'avait eut une pensée déviant la simple amitié envers elle. Et il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction quand Ron a disparu pour voir à quel point elle était attachée à lui aussi, mais de façon différente. Jamais Harry n'avait eut l'idée de se mettre entre eux ou même, de les pousser l'un envers l'autre. Il se considérait déjà comme assez maladroit pour ses propres relations, alors s'il devait se mettre à faire l'intermédiaire pour les autres, sûrement qu'il n'était pas fini. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il avait dût se consacrer à d'autres problèmes d'ordre un peu plus élevé ces derniers temps. Mais les paroles d'Hermione le réconfortaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tenait à lui réellement. Non pas parce qu'il était Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant ou le Sauveur. Non, juste parce qu'il était Harry, son meilleur ami. Finalement, sa présence n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Hermione était la meilleure placée pour l'accompagner. Pas Ron. Pas Ginny. Hermione. Sa sœur de cœur.

Enfin, ils s'élancèrent dans le cimetière. Il n'était venu qu'une fois et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire le trajet les yeux fermés. Slalomant entre les allées, ils arrivèrent enfin à la tombe qu'ils souhaitaient. Le chemin s'était fait dans un silence palpable et maintenant, c'était presque un souffle cérémonieux qui s'abattait sur eux. Harry remerciait silencieusement le respect dont faisait preuve Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'on était en juin, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Revenir devant cette tombe alors que tout venait de s'achever semblait le bouleverser. Hermione dût le sentir, n'ayant pas lâché sa main. Le regard émeraude d'Harry ne se détachait cependant pas de la pierre où il lisait et relisait sans relâche les noms de ses parents qui étaient taillés dedans. La couronne de fleurs qu'Hermione avait créé la dernière fois avait été supprimé certainement que les fleurs devaient être fanées et ayant perdues tous leurs éclats.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont fiers de toi. Ils l'ont toujours été. »

Harry eut un hochement de tête qui n'était pas vraiment voulu, qui était plutôt automatique. Puis, il tourna un visage aux sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu comptes… Est-ce que tu comptes faire revenir tes parents ? »

La concernée se sentit se raidir instantanément et dévia son regard de celui de son ami. Harry avait bien l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat un peu trop rapidement. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à y aller en douceur, en général. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé prendre des précautions. Devant le silence d'Hermione, il enchérit.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là, pas vrai ? Tu es coincée entre l'ami qui n'a pas de parents et celui qui est en train de consoler les siens en ce moment même. Tu te demandes si tu dois les laisser en paix en Australie ou revenir vers eux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas vrai, Hermione ? »

Son visage impassible se tordit pour laisser couler des larmes. Ses parents, ses chers parents qui habitaient en Australie et qui ignoraient son existence juste pour leur protection. Oui, elle avait songé à lever le sort pour qu'ils puissent reconstituer la famille qu'ils étaient. Mais comment elle pouvait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Lâchant la main d'Harry, Hermione enfouit son visage dans les deux siennes, presque honteuse de se laisser aller. Pleurer n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'Harry se sentit réellement coupable.

« Excu… Excuse-moi, Hermione, je ne voulais pas… »

Mais n'ayant que des mots maladroits qui lui venaient, il décida que les gestes valaient mieux que toutes les paroles du monde. Alors il la prit dans ses bras, de façon un peu hésitante au début. Puis, quand il vit qu'elle n'opposait pas de résistance, il l'enveloppa. Hermione se laissa aller sur son épaule et ses spasmes la faisaient trembloter si fort qu'Harry se gifla mentalement.

« Je… On est venu ici pour toi, Harry. »

Hermione s'était finalement redressée et tentait de sécher chacune de ses larmes. Harry passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'il se mettait à observer de nouveau la tombe. La boucle était bouclée. Il pouvait presque déceler un fin sourire de son père et le regard pétillant de sa mère. Mais ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Avoir détruit et anéanti Voldemort ne signifiait pas que ses parents allaient revenir à la vie. Mais il se raccrochait à ces derniers souvenirs comme il le pouvait. Il s'en voudrait si jamais il venait à oublier leurs visages, leurs regards, leurs sourires, leur présence.

« Ceux qu'on aime ne s'effacent jamais. »

Un peu plus et Harry pourrait accuser Hermione de lire dans ses pensées. Elle recouvrait une des mains de son ami par la sienne et regardait la tombe avec un léger sourire mélancolique.

« Mais maintenant que le passé a été réglé, je vais pouvoir me consacrer au présent et au futur. »

Harry sentit ses fossettes se creuser dans un espèce de petit sourire alors qu'il venait de dire cette phrase. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'être venu ici. Il avait renfermé la boucle. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre en paix. Plus aucune menace en vue dans la communauté magique.

« Et je peux me consacrer à ma famille actuelle, à présent. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione, qui eut un fin sourire tout en resserrant la pression de ses doigts.

Oui, c'était fini.

Tout était fini.


End file.
